1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sled for use in transporting equipment, such as hunting and camping equipment, and animals, including game, etc., over snow covered terrain. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved collapsible sled which facilitates the transport of game, supplies or the like to and from hunting locations, camping sites, etc., and which is collapsible so as to facilitate transport of the sled when not in use. The collapsible sled is provided with novel fastening means which eliminate any need for conventional threaded fastening members such as screws, bolts and nuts.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In various sporting activities including hunting and camping, for example, the transport of game or equipment ofttimes proves to be very difficult, particularly if the terrain is difficult to traverse, long distances are involved, and/or the articles to be transported are particularly heavy or cumbersome. Although a number of sled constructions have been proposed for such purposes, such constructions have generally proven to be cumbersome, complex, and costly. Such known sled constructions have also proven disadvantageous with respect to transport thereof when not in use, inasmuch as they are undesirably heavy and consume considerable space, particularly when they are provided with undesirably exposed runners, joints and frame members or the like.
One known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,920 issued in 1949 to Peenstra and entitled "FOLDING SLED". The folding sled disclosed therein is particularly adapted for use by children, and includes front and rear pairs of runners attached to a foldable platform. The runners are maintained in an open or closed position by toggle links associated with slide blocks which fit in guides.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,744 issued in 1954 to Johnson entitled "FOLDABLE PORTABLE SLED" discloses a sled construction which includes a front unit and a rear unit. The units are provided with pairs of runners and angle bracket-like support members which extend upwardly from the runners. The forward section and the rearward section are pivotally connected so that they can be folded one upon the other to reduce the length of the sled. When folded, the rear section nests within the forward section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,592 issued in 1971 to Schrecengost entitled "COMBINATION DEER-CARCASS SLED AND CHAISE LOUNGE" discloses a sled device for conveying carcasses that is convertible into a chaise lounge. The device includes a frame having two parts which are hinged together for relative folding. A deck is formed on the frame by strung cord and there is also provided a cross piece. The sled includes a rear swivel leg and a pair of yokes and associated runners forwardly thereof. In its folded condition, the rear swivel leg is swung toward the front of the sled and rotated into a collapsed condition. The yokes and associated runners are swung outwardly and upwardly to rest on the top of the deck of the folded frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,722 issued in 1971 to Jacobson entitled "COLLAPSIBLE BOBSLED" discloses a sled construction having a platform which has forward, intermediate and rear foldable sections. The forward and rear ends of the platform are provided with plates which are adapted to releasably secure a detachable runner. When the sled is collapsed and folded, there is defined a generally U-shaped configuration by the folded forward, intermediate and rear sections of the platform.
Each of the particular known devices set forth hereinabove have one or more of the various disadvantages discussed hereinabove, and thus have not proven to be generally acceptable.
The present invention effectively overcomes the various disadvantages attendant the conventional constructions, and at the same time provides a simplified and lightweight construction which is reduced in cost.